O Desafio dos Manatis
Sequência de Abertura Quadro Negro: ''' "Does any kid still do this anymore?" (alguma criança ainda faz isso?) '''Piada do Sofá: Para chegar ao sofá, os Simpsons devem passar por um detector de metal, sob a vigilância de um guardinha, igual numa agência bancária. Na vez do Homer a máquina dispara (típico); ele retorna, tira o cinto e os sapatos mas não adianta; Homer retorna mais uma vez, ficando só de cueca, mas o detector insiste. O guardinha então detém Homer à parte e o inspeciona com um aparelho manual, que também dá o alerta. Sinopse Ao perder o dinheiro emprestado de mafiosos em apostas, Homer se vê obrigado a liberar sua residência para um "evento artístico", que com certeza Marge não aprovaria. Homer faz Marge e as crianças darem uma voltinha nesse momento, mas eles acabam voltando antes da hora e Marge fica P da vida. Ela pega as crianças, sai sem rumo querendo espairecer e acaba indo parar na praia. Quando liga para casa pensando em voltar, Marge conhece um... manati? Enredo Homer fica desapontado quando os Denver Broncos vencem a partida de futebol que ele estava assistindo na TV. Ele conta a Lisa que apostou dinheiro no time adversário por conta do que leu nas "Dicas da Semana do Professor Pigskin". Homer acredita cegamente nas previsões dele. Lisa adverte seu pai de que tudo não passa de uma fraude. Apesar das preocupações da filha, Homer aposta pesado no jogo seguinte e paga a aposta com o dinheiro que emprestou de Tony Gordo e de seus companheiros gângsteres. Como os Oakland Raiders, a equipe de Homer, acaba perdendo o jogo, Tony Gordo garante que eles podem dar um jeito na situação. Enquanto os homens de Tony esmagam a mão de Homer com um martelo, Tony Gordo sugere que ele pague sua dívida permitindo que a máfia grave um filme pornográfico dentro de sua casa. Homer diz ao gangster que Marge o mataria se descobrisse. Depois, Homer vai até o bar do Moe, onde conta a todos sobre seu dilema. Moe entrega a ele algumas entradas para A Casa do Papai Noel e sugere que Marge leve as crianças até lá enquanto o filme é gravado. Apesar de estarem no mês de agosto, Marge e as crianças vão até a Casa, onde o Papai Noel está deitado sem camisa numa espreguiçadeira. Marge fica tão desapontada que decide ir embora mais cedo para poupar as crianças de mais tormentos. A gravação do filme pornográfico começa na casa dos Simpsons. Carl e Lenny aparecem por lá com a desculpa de pedir um jogo de tabuleiro emprestado e acabam participando do filme. Logo depois, Marge chega e percebe o que está acontecendo. Furiosa, ela pega o carro e avisa Homer que ele terá de cuidar das crianças. Bart diz ao pai que nunca tinha visto Marge tão nervosa. Homer fica pela casa, sem ter certeza se Marge vai voltar. Ela pára no acostamento e decide ligar para casa. Quando ela está falando com Homer, um estranho bate à porta da cabine telefônica. Marge se vira e vê diante de seus olhos uma enorme criatura do mar parecida com uma morsa. Um homem chamado Dr. Caleb Thorn acalma o animal dando a ele um pouco de alga. Thorn diz a Marge que faria qualquer coisa para ajudar um Manati. Ele diz também que Marge tem dois grandes obstáculos em seu casamento. O primeiro é que Homer sabe que ela sempre vai aceitá-lo de volta. O segundo é que ela acha que pode mudar Homer. Depois de pensar um pouco, Marge declara que não vai mais aceitar estar em segundo plano. Ela e Caleb vão até a costa, onde vestem roupas de banho e nadam com os Manatis. Marge se afeiçoa a uma das criaturas, mesmo quando ela lança um jato de água suja e ainda tenha limo nas orelhas. Quando Marge abraça o Manatis, ele subitamente sai da água e a leva junto. Homer e as crianças embarcam numa jornada para encontrar Marge. Homer decide ficar com seus primos, que ele descreve como "caipiras". Quando os três chegam na fazenda, eles descobrem que seus parentes, o tio John, a tia Kathy e seu filho Randy, são muito rústicos. Ao olhar por um telescópio, Lisa vê Marge saindo do mar. Homer vai até a praia, onde ela está sentada com Caleb. Ele entrega a ela um belo buquê de flores e uma caixa de bombons. Marge aceita as desculpas e lhe dá um beijo no rosto. A música tema da série começa a ser tocada, mas, de repente, Marge anuncia que ainda não está pronta para voltar para casa. Ela diz a Homer que finalmente encontrou um lugar onde precisam dela, e que seu coração pede que ela fique. Homer acusa Caleb de roubar sua esposa. Caleb garante que não elaborou nenhum plano que incluísse Marge. Em seguida, ele adverte que Marge encontrou algo de que sempre precisou: uma razão. Homer se reúne com as crianças e diz que a solução para o problema deles envolve os Manatis. Bart alerta Homer que há uns caras andando de jet ski por ali, e que eles foram em direção aos Manatis. Usando um pedalinho, ele vai até lá e diz aos rapazes para se meterem com gente do tamanho deles. Ele ganha o respeito deles quando declara que está tentando reconquistar sua esposa. Porém, quando ele os chama de idiotas, eles puxam canivetes e correntes de pneu e vão para cima de Homer. Felizmente, o tio John chega numa lancha. Ele informa que tem ordens para evacuar a área. Tio John e Randy usam uma maca para transportar Homer, que está machucado, até o ancoradouro. Marge corre até lá, orgulhosa por Homer ter se sacrificado pelos Manatis. Ao perceber que reconquistou o coração de Marge, Homer levanta da maca e sai caminhando de braços dados com ela. Ele diz que eles podem tirar férias, afirmando que um amigo irá substituí-lo no trabalho. Então, vemos uma imagem da Usina Nuclear de Springfield, onde há um Manati sentado na mesa de Homer. Curiosidades * Na casa do primo John Homer joga damas contra uma galinha. * Quando Homer convoca os peixes-bois para enfrentar a gangue do jet ski os bichos... ... ... vão embora!! (kkk) Citações * Homer: "Olha, já passamos por isso antes, eu faço uma coisa idiota, sua mãe vai embora e nós comemos waffles." * Homer: "Alô, Marge!? Aonde é que você guarda as meias que não têm cheiro de chulé?" Galeria Homer vs galinha damas.jpg|empatado! Caleb bebe peixeboi.jpg|família crescendo Burns smithers peixeboi.jpg|sem palavras Episódio disponível em DVD Sim Décima Sétima Temporada en:Bonfire of the Manatees es:Bonfire of the Manatees fr:Ma femme s'appelle reviens pl:The Bonfire of the Manatees Categoria:Episódios